Within the Confines of Space, Hope and Doom are Inevitable
by BlackRosaria28
Summary: What will happen when four European teens launch Sburb Delta, meet a different humanoid race with candy corn-esque horns and odd blood colors, and are led by a hybrid who isn't supposed to be part of their session? Fun, right? These poor kids had no idea what was in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Berlin, Germany, May 18.

In a room was a sixteen year-old male by the name of Sven Hovern. This boy was the son of the police chief in the city, and was very interested in keeping the law himself. Currently, Sven was tuning his electric guitar, lounging in a navy blue bean bag chair. Sven had platinum blonde hair with red streaks in it, a pale complexion spare for freckles dusting his cheeks, nose, and shoulders. On a normal day, he wears a black tank top with an angry skull on the front, short navy blue shorts, and black and navy blue white-laced cons. The teen bore snake bites, barbells in both ears, 2-guage plugs, and a tongue stud. Today just happened to be the day he and his friends, Blood, Neon, and Vio would launch the Sburb Delta game! Though, something seemed odd about it, something foreboding.

Then, his phone went off, a chum was pestering him! Or, so he thought.

monochromeHeart [MH] began pestering technoTerror [TT] at 9:20 AM!

MH: Hey there! I see you've gotten the client disc for Sburb Delt !

TT: who are you?

MH: I c n't tell you yet! Well, other th n th t I'm going to be your Server Pl yer!

TT: wait, are you saying that none of my friends have a server disk?

MH: Yup! But don't worry, Sven! You re ll in s fe h nds!

TT: how do you even know my name?!

MH: I did my rese rch on you nd the others! I promise you, I'm not creep!

TT: …

TT: i… i oddly trust you.

TT: don't betray it.

MH: I promise I won't! Now, pop your disc in, nd run the softw re!

monochromeHeart ceased pestering technoTerror at 9:30 am!

The German ran a hand through his hair. "Just who was that….?" He sighed, then began strumming his strings, and smiled, and acoustically played Waidmannshiel. He put heeding the mystery chum on hold for a little bit. Then, there came a soft hissing from his door, and he smiled, going over to open it. "Hey there, Ludwig!" The slender, slithering green tree python merely coiled about his foot, a standard 'hug' greeting he always gave his human companion. Sven went back to his guitar, and began jamming out with his snake swaying slightly, enjoying the rhythmic sound waves touching his senses.

Then his phone went off again, a chum pestering him once more.

eccentricBookworm [EB] began pestering technoTerror [TT] at 9:35!

EB: Captain, I understand that you were pestered by our mystery chum, correct?

TT: yeah, how'd you know?

EB: Intuition.

EB: Anyways, I suspect you're strumming away at your guitar instead of running the program?

TT: ….

TT: i swear you and Neo have cameras in my house or something!

EB: I surely wouldn't stoop that low to know about your daily dealings.

EB: And Neo is quite the odd little nymph, isn't she?

TT: yeah, and lately she's being more cryptic than usual.

TT: i guess you're running your disk right now?

EB: Indeed. I've been dying to know what this game is all about!

TT: Hell yeah!

Sven pops in his disk, awaiting Vio's response.

EB: I see you and the girls are all set up! Now, I guess we wait?

TT: what do you mean?

EB: We're client players, so we technically can't do anything until we are given directions by

TT: …?

TT: by what?

TT: VIO?

eccentricBookworm [EB] lost connection with technoTerror [TT] at 9:45 am!

"Scheiße!" Sven began fretting, then, there was a very heavy thud coming from the living room, and the German grabbed his mini chainsaw, and went to investigate.

"Was zum Teufel ist das?!" The navy-clad teen stood staring in confusion at a platform with a wheel, tube, and an eerie timer, saying he had little over five ours, counting down. "I don't like the looks of this—" Then, a pillow was tossed at his head, then his phone went off again.

monochromeHeart [MH] began pestering technoTerror [TT] at 10:00 am!

MH: Sven, I need you to turn th t wheel nd then hit the lid with something he vy!

TT: what

TT: WHY?!

MH: Do you trust me, Sven?

TT: yes I do

MH: Then d ok y?

MH: lso, we'll need to get you better communic tor device.

MH: Th t little thing's prob bly going to jump out of your syll dex like frightened we sel if you're not c reful!

TT: what

TT: never mind, just tell me what I need to do next!

MH: Did you do the thing yet?

Sven didn't do the thing yet. He turned the wheel as instructed, and noticed an orange thing peeking in between the lid and the main tube.

TT: okay this thing isn't opening any farther!

MH: Th t's how it's supposed to be! Now WH CK it!

Sven looked around, then found his father's sledge hammer, grabbed it, got a chair to stand on, then raised the hammer into the air, then brought it down harshly with a rebel yell. The lid popped off, orange tube following it, then a flashing…. Thing of the same color.

TT: Oh für die Liebe von

TT: alright, what the hell is this bullshit?

MH: This device is cruxtruder, the cylinder is cruxite dowel, nd the fl shing thing chittering t you is your kernel sprite!

TT: …

TT: what am I supposed to do with it?

MH: You need to c ptch log the dowel, then find two things to prototype the kernel with!

TT: …

TT: prototype?

MH: Put two things into the sprite to ch nge it. nything works, just don't put ny god-like cre tures in it!

TT: okay

"Huh…. What should I use, then?" The German looked around, then found a fossilized scorpion in amber, and tossed it at the kernel, hitting it. With a burst of light, the sprite now looked like a scorpion in a little orange ball. "Weird." Then, Sven picked up a statuette of an eight-headed serpent form Japanese lore, shrugged, and tossed it at the sprite too, hitting it again. With another flash of light, the sprite was now a scorpion with eight snake heads in an orange ball.

MH: Sven, wh t the hell did you prototype th t thing with?

TT: a scorpion and a snake statue?

TT: what's wrong with that?

MH: I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE GOD-LIKE CRE TURES! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WH T TH T EIGHT HE DED HELL SN KE IS?

TT: no?

MH: T OROCHI! SERPENT S ID TO H VE SL UGHTERED L RGE POPUL TION OF CELESTI LS IN J P NESE LORE, ND COULD ONLY BE DEFE TED BY M TER SU, THE SUN GOD!

TT: Scheiße!

MH: Ok y, new pl n: I'm going to m ke sure no one else

MH: FUCKING HELL!

TT: what now?!

MH: Blood prototyped fiery piked owl, Vio prototyped t xidermied lion nd h wk, then Neon prototyped n ngel st tue nd Cerberus plushie.

MH: Looks like I'm going to need to find rtif cts nd F ST. Multit sking is not thin do pp rently.

TT: lovely.

TT: I trusted you

MH: Don't lose hope yet! We c n fix this! It'll be p in in the ss, but it will be fixed nd no one will get hurt!

TT: …

TT: why is it hard not to believe you?

MH: Bec use you're the M ge of Blood! Your cl ss nd spect prevent you from m king b d bonds!

TT: holy shit

TT: wait

TT: what's your class and aspect or whatever?

MH: Depends on who I've t lked to l st. If I spoke to the Golem of Hope, I'm the Seer of Hope, if I spoke to the Golem of Doom, I'm the Seer of Doom, nd l stly, if I spoke to the Golem of Sp ce, I'm the Rogue of Sp ce! nd l st night I spoke to the Sp ce Golem!

TT: wait

TT: why do you have three?

MH: You'll le rn soon enough, Sven. I'll tell you nd the others when we ll meet f ce-to-f ce!

TT: alright

TT: okay, you dropped more stuff in my house didn't you?

MH: Yes I did, use the c rd on the punch designix next to the totem l the, punch the c rd, put the sh ped totem on the lchemiter sc nning p d, then hit go!

TT: you mean the card on this keyboard thing?

MH: YES!

MH: Then type in the code on the b ck of the c rd into the m chine, put the c rd in, then press enter! Jeez, I didn't think ll this inventory-b sed g me progression could be confusing. From now on, I'm giving these stupid things e sy n mes.

TT: good idea.

Sven did as he was told, punching the card, carving the totem, then taking the totem to the alchemiter. After he pressed 'GO!', there was a bright flash of light, then there was an orange guitar, that looked super sweet, but it was unplayable. "What the hell is this shit?"

MH: Sm sh it like the pros do it!

The German looked at the sick guitar, then shrugged, held it by the neck as he swung it upward, then with a rocker yell, he smashed it, sending him to the Medium, to the Land of Briars and Scales.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

London, England, May 18.

A brunette teenage male with violet rimmed glasses was sitting in his room, reading Sherlock Holmes to pass the time. This young man was Iann Parker, and was the son of a philosophy professor, and a crime scene investigator. Today, it was raining. Again. But, unlike most of his peers, he found the rain relaxing, and even preferred hearing the rain as he fell asleep. Earlier this morning, he was messaged by a chum with the handle monochromeHeart, and was told that he and his closest friends were to play a 'Life ch nging g me!' and to pop in the Sburb Delta disc an run the program, and he did so, and was waiting for it to finish. Right, and he was to believe a game could do that? Fat chance. The only true life changers in this world are disasters, miracles, and undeniable logic and philosophy. Though…. The game did have an air of mystery to it. He's heard that meteor showers were becoming more frequent and in greater intensity as the game was released to the public.

Iann then set his book down to message his dearest friend, and, secret, love interest. Alas, this amethyst-orbed teen had fallen for his counterpart, and oh so very hard. Somehow, even though he couldn't find reason and logic behind it, his love for Sven knew no bounds. But, alas, the Brit wasn't the outgoing type, nor was he confident. He'd only met Sven once in person, and he was so nervous, but, the German boy was so kind, and took their platonic activities at a comfortable pace for Iann, and, that may have been what really won the brunette over. Before he could finish a reply, there was a massive thunder clap, followed by his power going out. Lovely.

Then, to top it off, there were a series of heavy thuds hitting his roof. Donning a rain coat, grabbing an umbrella, and one of his cutlasses, he went out to the roof to investigate. Up on the roof were a series of machines, including one with a countdown timer saying he had roughly four ours left till…. Something happens. "Oh what in the bloody hell is all of this?!"

Suddenly, he was pestered by an old mysterious chum.

monochromeHeart [MH] began pestering eccentricBookworm at 8:15 am!

MH: I know you're prob bly wondering why these devices re on your roof, nd the re son is simple: your home is too sm ll to fit them ll, your room is mess of books nd ess ys, nd we need these devices ctiv ted now!

MH: First, turn the wheel on the countdown device until colored cylinder peeks out, then hit the lid down with something he vy. fter the tube nd fl shing light come out, c ptch log the cylinder, nd put two things into the fl shing light.

MH: Do not nd I repe t DO NOT put ny god-like or demonic cre tures in it. Sven lre dy put scorpion fossil nd Orochi into his, nd th t's going to be p in in the ss to fix.

MH: fter you put the stuff into the light, t ke the c rd on the keybo rd, type in the code on the b ck of it, then put the c rd into the slot, nd punch the c rd.

MH: Once th t's done, put the c rd in the l the, nd put the cylinder into the m chine so it c n be c rved into totem. fter the totem is m de, put it on the sm ll p d tt tched to the big pl tform, then press 'GO!' fter th t, you need to inter ct with wh tever you m de!

EB: That sounds much rehearsed.

EB: Let me guess, Sven was the 'first child?

MH: Yes he w s. Ple se don't be the bl ck sheep, ok y? I don't h ve s much time s you three do!

EB: How much time do you have?

MH: n hour before my sun implodes nd becomes bl ck hole.

EB: That's absurd!

MH: I nn, for the love of wh tever deity you believe in or l ck thereof, just listen to me, nd be re dy for the next step fter I get you into the Medium!

EB: The Medium? What the hell is that?

MH: I'll expl in when we re ll there in det il, but b sic lly it'll be your 'first world'.

EB: Alright, I'll get to work on the objectives, and I guess I'll see you in the Medium?

MH: Yes!

monochromeHeart [MH] ceased pestering eccentricBookworm [EB] at 9:00 am!

"Bloody hell…. Why do I put up with these shenanigans?" Iann muttered to himself before he went to work on getting the cruxite and the sprite out of the machine. His color was yellow, and for some reason, the color irritated him, but he shrugged it off, then tossed a taxidermied hawk, then tossed a a seeminly harmless lion plushie. "There, that wasn't so bad." Iann commented to himself, then picked up his card, the image of a yellow book on the front, and punched in the code that was on the back of the card into the machine. After he punched the card, the brunette walked to the totem lathe, positioned the cruxite dowel in the machine, put the card in, then made himself a totem to put on the alchemizer pad, and then thought a moment. 'How is all of this possible?! This is reality, then all of a sudden, these giant machines were deposited onto his roof, and they all work somehow so far!' The Brit shook his head, deciding over thinking things would only give him a headache, then pressed 'GO!' on the machine, and on the larger platform laid a rather large yellow tome.

The teen hesitantly approached it, feeling this might be a bad idea, but, if Sven trusted monochromeHeart, then he should too, probably. He picked up the book, and was confused to find it empty. Why was there an empty book? Iann was about to toss the ridiculous thing aside when words began appearing on the pages. 'Are you ready to enter the Medium, Bard? Ready to look beyond the story, and find the truth?' The violet-orbed boy thought about what he read, and assumed that 'Bard' referred to some class in the game, and nodded, then, the book shone brightly, and pulled him into the Land of Cycles and Serpents.


End file.
